


black and blue

by babychannie97



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Blood, Dark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannie97/pseuds/babychannie97
Summary: Kihyun's always covered in bruises.Changkyun decides to make things right.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this bitch is back  
> This has been sitting in my notes since August :/
> 
> Please show this some love, it's lonely.  
> 乁( •_• )ㄏ

Kihyun wanders along the dark street, aimlessly.

It's late, late enough for the streets to be empty, the bite of the cold air making people abandon the streets. Kihyun's used to the cold. The boy rubs his bare palms in a futile attempt to not lose feeling in them entirely. 

The clothes he has on, dirty, old, aren't even close to keep him warm, but it'll have to do. 

The old rundown little ramen shop comes into view and Kihyun fastens his pace. There'd be competition for cheapest ones. He already sees people start to make a beeline for it. 

Just as he starts to run, a large hand roughly grabs the nape of his neck, lifting him straight off the ground.

"Well well well, now what do we have here?" 

The deep voice seems vaguely familiar; that can't be good. There are 3 men, he can't escape now.

Kihyun snarls, trying to get away. He's cold and he's hungry. He needs that food. Too late, there's already half a dozen homeless people at the shop. Too late, he's lost his scant dinner. 

"Let me go!" He kicks his feet frantically. One of his feet connects with the man's chest. 

"Fuckin' bastard!" He growls and the next moment someone punches him straight in his ribs.

Kihyun flops to the cold ground pitifully. He can't breathe, coughs and sputters leaving his chapped lips. His vision blurs, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes.

A hand wraps itself around his bicep harshly, dragging him away, in a nearby alley, pushing him against the wall. Kihyun slides down, hands clutching at his ribs painfully.

"Think we couldn't get you, you little bastard?" The man spits at his feet. Kihyun don't really register what's being said to him. 

"Think you can steal from me and I wouldn't know? Huh?!" 

Ah, now he remembers. The hefty wallet and the watch he nicked from the man after their session a week ago. Looking up at him now, he does look kind of familiar. 

"I think you need to be taught a lesson," the man grins evilly. 

Kihyun doesn't bother fighting anymore. 

The man roughly grabs him, holds him down, cheek against the cold hard concrete, and shoves his pants down. 

From his position, he can see the two lackeys staring at the scene before them, one of them grinning, hand down his own pants, while the other has an unreadable expression on his face, staring straight into his eyes.

Kihyun closes his eyes once he realises he can't move his head away.

The first press against his dry hole has Kihyun squeezing his eyes shut, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. The man chuckles sadistically before shoving his dick all the way in, tearing a loud scream from Kihyun. 

Something liquid and warm trickles down his thighs and the thick, cloying metallic smell of blood fills the air. 

The man doesn't stop, instead starts thrusting harshly into him, fingers tugging at the boy's raven locks sharply.

Kihyun whimpers and cries.

He focuses on the small bursts of pain rather than the painful throbbing in his entire body. 

Finally the man releases inside him, before pulling out and buttoning up his pants. 

A sudden kick to his side brings Kihyun back from whatever headspace he had forced himself to escape to.

"The next time you try anything like that again," kick "you think again" kick "filthy slut" the man sneers before walking away, his lackeys following behind him. 

"Yah, Changkyun! Come on!" 

"I'll catch up" 

Kihyun doesn't expect a warm calloused hand on the back of his head, stroking his raven hair lightly. So naturally he flinches, trying to crawl away.

"Hey, its alright, I won't hurt you. My name is Changkyun" the lackey says softly. 

Kihyun blearily looks up, can't focus on anything well. The pain is bad, yes, but he's had worse, way worse. 

He hobbles onto his feet messily, almost falls back. But Changkyun catches him, holding him steady by his waist. 

Kihyun attempts to pull up his pants, the older man tries to help.

Kihyun slaps away his hands. "What? Want a go on me too? 1000 won" he still has to eat, and the shop wouldn't have anything cheap left for him now. 

Changkyun looks shocked and uncomfortable at Kihyun's words, doesn't say a word.

"Alright then 900?" 

"No..I– I don't want that" he says.

Well that's new. 

"What do you want then?" Kihyun snaps. 

He wants to leave, clean the dried blood sticking to the back of his thighs, maybe get some ice for his bruised body, eat something. He's ravenously hungry by now, his tummy growling in protest, he hasn't eaten for 2 days. He needs something. Now. 

Changkyun stares at Kihyun's empty growling tummy. Oh. 

"I have food" he blurts out. 

_______

Changkyun stares at the boy, for a boy he is, so goddamn young, it makes him sick. So far all he's been able to find out is that the boy's name is Kihyun, he refuses to say his last name, and he's willing to give Changkyun a blowjob for free if he doesn't tell his boss his whereabouts.

Its when Kihyun's on his 3rd cup of ramen that Changkyun finally speaks up. 

"Do you have a place to sleep?" 

The boy glances up briefly, giving the man a look before shaking his head and going back to slurping up the in noodles messily.

Changkyun sighs softly, hands itching to wipe the bits of food smeared at the corner of the boy's plush lower lip. 

"You can crash here, for tonight" 

Kihyun looks up this time, stares at the older man narrowing his eyes. He nods curtly, before finishing the last of the food. He doesn't know when he'll get his next meal; so steals an apple off the dining table when Changkyun goes into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

When Changkyun comes back he had half expected Kihyun to be gone but no, the boy is still there, curled up on the floor, picking at the flakes of dried blood on the inside of his thighs, through one of the many holes in his ratty jeans.

Changkyun's chest aches a bit. 

"I'll have to clean you," he says softly, leaning against the doorframe. 

Kihyun stares up at him, hand coming up to rub at his sore ribs. "Mm hm"

Honestly Changkyun had expected some resistance, but he could see the pain, the exhaustion on the boy's pretty features, making him look far older than he is. 

He helps Kihyun up, half carries him into the bathroom and gently sits him down on the toilet lid. 

"I need you to take off your clothes, Kihyun, is that okay?" Changkyun asked, hand pushing the boy's messy bangs back lightly. 

Kihyun nods jerkily, raising his arms so that the older boy can take off his old worn sweater. 

"there we go," Changkyun mumbles, putting the clothes in the hamper. "And can you lift you hips for me yeah?" 

He obeys silently, and lets Changkyun guide him into the shower, letting out a deep sigh of pleasure at the hot water drenching him head to toe. 

Kihyun doesn't protest when Changkyun gently rubs soap all over his bruised body, cleaning him thoroughly. 

Bath finally over, Changkyun watches the boy towel himself dry, eyes raking over his lithe body. The red fingerprints on his hips are turning a sickening blue, deeper purple marks at his sides and angry red scratches over his back and abdomen. Changkyun looks away. 

"I'll be outside" he puts the fresh clothes on the counter before picking up Kihyun's dirty clothes and heading out, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Kihyun wears freshly washed clothes after a long time. Its nothing much, just some sweatpants, a pair of boxers and a soft hoodie. Tentatively he presses it to his nose, breathes it the fruity detergent and another scent...probably Changkyun. 

The older man is on his bed, the glow from the laptop illuminating his features, his pretty eyes, the slope of his sharp nose, plump lips, the curve of his jaw. Kihyun decides that Changkyun is perhaps the most beautiful person he had ever come across. 

Now, well fed and freshly showered, Kihyun makes his way towards the older. 

"Thank you" It must have been years since he last uttered those words. Changkyun looks taken aback, as if those were the last words he'd expected Kihyun to say. 

Kihyun frowns. 

Changkyun doesn't know what to say. He knows he can't just say 'hey sorry you got raped by some pathetic disgusting thug and I didn't do anything cause my bosses ordered me to spy on his boss'. 

Finally Changkyun nods jerkily once, before patting the bed, gesturing for Kihyun to get comfortable on it, forcing himself to look away when the boy takes off the sweatpants.

Its getting late, he's dead tired and all he wants now is sleep till the sun sets the next day, although he knows his back's gonna kill him tomorrow for sleeping on the couch tonight. But he won't regret wanting Kihyun to take the bed.

Kihyun apparently seems to have other plans, for he wordlessly climbs onto Changkyun's lap, ass pressed against the older's crotch. 

"W-what are y-you doing?" Changkyun stutters, hands hovering above the boy's bare thighs straddling his own.

Kihyun leans down, lips brushing along his jaw, stopping at Changkyun's ear. "Thanking you. Properly" he bites down softly before giving the ear lobe a kitten lick. 

Changkyun gasps out loud, head thrown back. 

Then what's happening finally clicks into his brain. 

"No—stop, Kihyun. You don't have to do this.." he manages, palm against the younger's chest, gently pushing him back. 

Kihyun's dark eyes flicker, contemplating before he stares at Changkyun, "I want to" he states, and then with an experimental press of his ass against the older's crotch which has Changkyun mentally reeling, he leans down to his ear, "please, i- I want this" 

Changkyun is weak. 

He barely manages a nod before Kihyun is grinding down on him, moving his perky ass in tight circles atop the older's clothed crotch, feeling him harden. 

Changkyun can't help it, settles his hands on the milky thighs straddling him, runs his palms up and down them, blunt fingernails catching lightly on the flesh. 

Kihyun bites back a whimper, instead focuses on taking off the older's pants. Changkyun however, grabs his wrists and with a shake of his head, gently flips them over. 

Kihyun is confused for a moment, faltering, when Changkyun slips his hands into Kihyun's much smaller ones, fingers entwined. 

Then with an open mouthed kiss to Kihyun's neck, he reaches down, pushing up the hoodie up to the younger's chin, and starts peppering kisses, hot, open mouthed and wet over the exposed skin. 

Changkyun threads lightly over the many bruises, kisses them softly but sucks and licks hotly on the scant unmarked skin, trailing lower. 

Kihyun feels the heat pooling between his legs intensify, breath coming out uneven and thin. 

"Hyung" Kihyun lets out, then freezes, "i-i meant Changkyun-ssi" he corrects himself quickly.

"It's fine," Changkyun murmurs, nuzzling against Kihyun's clothed bulge, "call me hyung~" 

Kihyun shivers at the older's deep voice, lips bumping against his crotch. "Please hyung" he whines softly. 

Changkyun doesn't need to be told twice. With nimble fingers, he peels off Kihyun's underwear, licking his lips at the sight of Kihyun's pink pretty cock, precome gathering at the tip. 

Keeping eye contact, he slowly suckles the sensitive tip. Kihyun gasps out loud, hands instinctively reaching out to Changkyun's blonde locks, tugging softly. "Hyung hyung hyung" he chants, trying desperately not to thrust his hips up into the older's mouth. 

Changkyun sees his struggle and pulls of, one hand jerking the younger off, while the other slides us to brush over his nipples. Kihyun can't stop the broken moan tumbling past his lips at the stimulation. 

"More~" he hears himself saying, back arching prettily off the soft mattress. 

"Slow down baby" Changkyun says softly, when he feels the younger tensing up.

He licks down his shaft, and then, wraps his lips around it fully, taking in as much as he can. Kihyun's cock hits the back of his throat, and the younger moans loudly, tugging Changkyun's hair harshly. 

Changkyun hums contently at the weight and taste of the younger boy in his mouth. 

Then he pulls off, pressing a kiss on the tip of Kihyun's cock, "Fuck my mouth?" 

Kihyun's eyes widen and he stills for a moment before hesitantly griping Changkyun's jaw, guiding his cock inside the warm wet cavern of the older's mouth.

There's an unworded 'are you sure?' in his eyes to which Changkyun humms lowly, sending delicious vibrations up Kihyun's cock, making the younger throw his head back in a moan. 

This, this is new. No one had ever done this to him before, no one ever really gave a fuck about getting him off too. Most didn't even want to acknowledge the fact he had a dick in the first place, always making him roll over on this stomach more than half the time. 

This man, Changkyun, was licking his length, sucking and kissing like he wanted it. 

Fucking hell. 

He was staring up at Kihyun now, cheeks hollowing around the younger's cock, batting his eyelashes up at him.

Kihyun groaned out loud, fingers carding through Changkyun's pretty hair and pushing him further down. 

The older's eyes fluttered, slipping shut, as he moaned and whimpered softly.

Then the gentle press of something hard against his thigh made him jolt.

Changkyun, was hard. 

He was hard just from sucking him off. 

Kihyun groaned out, starting to shallowly thrust into Changkyun's velvety mouth, the older keening softly below him, taking whatever the younger gave him. 

Within moments Kihyun is teetering on the edge, pulling Changkyun off. He isn't detered, hand coming to wrap around Kihyun's shaft, pumping. He then leans closer to Kihyun's soft mouth, warm breath ghosting over his face. 

"Can I, Kihyunnie? Please?" he whispers softly, nose bumping into the younger's , who's glazed over eyes slip shut as he nods, too far gone to utter coherent sentences. 

When Changkyun presses his lips to Kihyun's, at the same digging his thumb into his slit, Kihyun comes, mouth parted in a silent scream. 

It's only when he comes down from his high, registers the soft words Changkyun had been whispering in his ears, does he notice the large wet spot in the front of the older's pants. 

Changkyun had come untouched, just be getting Kihyun off. 

If he hadn't been exhausted, Kihyun swears he would be getting hard again. 

They catch their breaths, breathing into each other's space as their breaths slowly even out, eyes focused only on each other. 

Changkyun sheepishly gets off of him, sliding off the bed and looks shyly down. 

"I should clean up," he mumbled, before thrusting a box of tissues towards Kihyun and quickly walking to the bathroom, door locking with a swift click. 

Soon, the muffled sound of the shower running fills the room. 

Kihyun wipes off the specks of come on his body, having released most of it on Changkyun's hand, and only gets off the bed when shower stops. 

He rights the messed up covers before sitting cross-legged on them.

The door of the bathroom opens and the smell of strawberry scented bodywash fills Kihyun's senses. Changkyun steps out in just comfy loose shorts, hair damp and tousled and Kihyun feels his heart constrict. 

No. This, this is not good. Not good at all. 

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can call me if you need anything" Changkyun assures when he feels the younger boy stare at him. 

"Hyung," Kihyun's voice is quiet, "can you stay here with me, hyung?" 

Changkyun's heart thrashes wildly in his chest. 

"Are you sure? I can sleep elsewh—" 

"Changkyun hyung please" 

Changkyun knows he's a weak, weak man. 

"Okay" 

Hesitantly, Changkyun slips under the covers and turns to face Kihyun, watches with bated breath as the younger boy hums lowly, fitting his body against the curve of Changkyun's, back to chest, like a puzzle piece, meant to be there. 

The younger can probably feel how wildly his heart is beating for he chuckles and reaches one hand to lightly press against his ribcage. 

"relax, hyung" he murmurs and that's all it takes for Changkyun to slip an arm around Kihyun's waist, fingers caressing softly. 

They don't talk, Kihyun asleep within minutes as Changkyun keeps awake, letting the moonlight ghost over Kihyun's face, illuminating the beautiful boy. 

He'll find him a job, a place to stay, something. He can't leave this kid alone, not after what he witnessed today. If he speaks to his boss at HQ back in Seoul, maybe he could get Kihyun a job there? Perhaps even as an informer? 

He'd try. He'd be damned if he didn't try his hardest. 

"Stay here, yeah? Please" he mumbles softly into the boy's raven hair. 

The next day, Changkyun wakes up to a cold, empty bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it:) kudos and comments are really appreciated anyway ily (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
